First Love
by shxramin
Summary: [UPDATE] Karena piano adalah cinta pertamaku hingga saat ini/ kenapa kamu membuangku jika aku memang cinta pertamamu, Min Yoongi? / MINYOON FF
1. Prolog

A MINYOON FF

Terinspirasi dari video " first love" dari 님엽전

Drabble ?

Hope you can enjoy~

Selamat membaca~

* * *

Aku merapatkan coat yang menghalau angin malam. Hari ini Seoul benar-benar dalam keadaan membeku! Aku benci sekali cuaca dingin seperti ini, lebih baik bergelung di bawah selimut selama musim dingin. Tapi si Namjoon itu benar-benar menyebalkan!

Aku duduk di halte sekarang, melirik rolex yang ku gunakan. Sepertinya bus ini akan menjadi bus terakhir yang lewat.

Aku memasang earphone sembari menikmati lalu lintas di depanku. Sebrang sana toko peralatan musik yang biasa ku kunjungi.

'sepertinya itu piano baru disana...'

Aku masih memandangi piano itu, meski banyak mobil atau bus yang lewat entah kenapa hanya piano itu yang terlihat di mataku.

Seperti semuanya transparan dan blur dan hanya benda itu yang terlihat jelas.

Dan tiba-tiba piano itu berubah menjadi seorang lelaki yang memandangku. Kita saling bertatapan meski jarak yang jauh.

Aku masih terdiam namun badanku menggigil karena terkejut. Lelaki itu menempelkan telapaknya di kaca depannya. Dan aku melihatnya membuka mulutnya.

Sebelum bus 412 menutup pandangan tersentak dan buru-buru masuk. Menggesek kartu dan aku segera duduk.

Ku coba mencuri pandang ke toko tadi. Nyatanya itu tetap sebuah piano, bukan seorang manusia.

'bodoh tentu saja benda itu tidak bisa berubah menjadi manusia..'

Dan bus ini mengantarkanku menuju apartemenku yang letaknya jauh dari kantorku.

.

.

"Aku tahu itu dirimu, Min Yoongi."

.

TBC/END... ?

* * *

Hai hai saya kembaliii~ :3

Ohya saya ganti uname dari ADORA-CB menjadi Shxramin hehe

mungkin ada yang notice kalau engga sih ya gapapa /pundung/

Ini kalian minta laniut atau engga? Wkwk sebenernya ini hanya pemanasan buat melanjutkan beberapa ff dan publish ff baru disini setelah sekian hiatus hehe

ps : ini ngetik via handphone jadi maaf banyak typos keke

Review please ~


	2. Butiran

Chapter 2

"Butiran"

.

A MINYOON FF

.

Hope You Enjoy It~

.

.

* * *

 _ **Dok! Dok! Dok!**_

" _Min Yoongi! Buka pintunya!"_

'ah... Berisik...'

 _ **Dok! Dok! Dok!**_

" _Ya! Sampai kapan kau tidak membalas pesanku hah?!"_

"Sial!"

Orang yang di luar terdiam karena bunyi gaduh dari dalam ruangan yang tadi dia gedor dengan brutal.

"Apa masalahmu, Kim?!"

"Kupikir kau akan bunuh diri,"

"Sejujurnya ingin sekali aku membunuhmu,"

Si Kim hanya nyengir dan masuk ke dalan ruangan si Min. Ia menghela napas kasar dan menutup kembali pintu ruangannya.

"Oh lagunya sudah selesai? Sudah kuduga, Min jenius!"

"Apaan sih berisik!"

Yoongi tidak peduli dan ia kembali membaringkan badannya ke sofa lagi. Ia menutup mata dengan lengannya. Semalaman begadang itu benar-benar tidak enak dan ia rasanya ingin muntah karena tidak enak badan.

"Oke aku sudah bilang ke Bang PD, nanti aku kirimi pesan lagi jika ia memberikanmu jatah libur,"

Min tidak menjawab, hanya mengumam dan menyamankan tubuhnya. Namjoon tersenyum tipis, ia melihat seonggok selimut di atas keyboard listrik. Mengambilnya dan membuat Yoongi terselimuti oleh benda tadi.

"Selamat Yoongi-ah, aku bangga padamu,"

Menepuk kepala Yoongi pelan dan ia pergi dari ruangannya. Yoongi hanya diam saja. Benar-benar. Ia butuh liburan untuk membuat badannya kembali fit.

..

* * *

..

Min Yoongi berjalan menjauhi gedung perusahaan. Ia menenteng tas kecil berisi mic rusak miliknya dan pergi menuju toko musik langganannya.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang toko itu, sudah seminggu ia tidak melihat lagi penampakan piano berubah manusia itu. Bodoh memang dirinya, piano hanya piano ini bukan kisah dongeng yang bisa berubah dengan sendirinya.

 _Kling nging_

"Selamat datang! Oh Yoongi hyung!"

Yoongi tersenyum, "hi Kook,"

Jungkook tersenyum menunjukkan gigi kelincinya, "butuh sesuatu lagi, hyung?"

Yoongi menaruh bawaannya di meja kaca. Ia menyerahkan micnya.

"Ini sudah lama ku gunakan dan tadi ia mengeluarkan suara aneh. Sepertinya butuh baru,"

Jungkook mengangguk paham, " _standart_ atau _high_ hyung?" , Yoongi terdiam, "berikan aku masing-masing satu,"

Jungkook mengangguk lagi, "Tunggu sebentar hyung!"

Yoongi berjalan menuju kursi yang sudah di sediakan. Ia melamun menatap sekitar toko musik ini. Lagi-lagi pandangannya jatuh ke piano di etalase depan. Lama ia memandangnya, ia membayangkan bagaimana hasil suara lembut yang akan keluar dari piano itu.

"Kau membayangkan suara lembut piano ini kan?"

Yoongi terkejut. Ia menoleh ke pria yang tiba-tiba ada di depan pintu. Tubuhnya kembali merespon aneh. Ia tidak dapat bergerak seperti di semen permanen. Seolah-olah menjadi patung. Sedangkan pria tadi berjalan menuju piano.

Bajunyanya yang hitam bahkan dengan topi hitam menutup sebagian wajahnya hingga tidak terlihat apa dia tampan atau tidak. Sebenarnya ia apa tidak merasa aneh memakai serba hitam di siang hari seperti ini.

Dengan lembut ia mulai memainkan piano dengan nada sendu. Kakinya menapak, dia bukan hantu. Bahkan kakinya menekan pedal di bawah sana. Yoongi masih terdiam. Relung dadanya begitu sakit namun ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun.

"Kenapa kau membuangku, Min Yoongi?"

Dan nada rusak dari piano terdengar mengerikan di telinganya. Pria itu menoleh ke arah Yoongi. Ia mengepalkan tangannya. Ia tidak bisa melihat apa ekspresi wajah orang itu karena topi itu benar-benar menghalangi pandangannya. Tapi hanya dari suaranya saja ia terdengar murka.

"KENAPA KAU MELAKUKANNYA, MIN YOONGI?" raungnya. Yoongi juga merasakan jika air matanya menetes dan badannya bergetar tanpa mau ia hentikan.

"KAU BILANG AKU ADALAH CINTA PERTAMAMU, KENAPA KENAPA,"

Yoongi memejamkan matanya. Tidak tidak. Ini bukan seperti yang dia kira. Lagi-lagi cinta pertama yang terdengar di telinganya.

..

* * *

..

"Hyung?"

"Hyung!"

Jungkook juga ikut tersentak saat ia menyentuh tubuh temannya ini. Tentunya ja terkejut sekaligus merasa aneh saat Yoongi menangis dalam diam sembarj menatap pianonya.

"a-ah iya, terima kasih Jungkook," Yoongi menghapus sekali air matanya dan mengambil bungkusan di tangan Jungkook. pramuniaga itu mengangguk kaku.

"Ini uangnya, ji-jika kurang aku akan mentransfernya. Aku buru-buru Kook, sampai jumpa!"

"Ah i-iya..."

Jungkook tetap terdiam di tempatnya. Ia juga menatap piano miliknya. Namun ia tersenyum kecil.

"Sudah saat kamu bahagia, Jimin hyung,"

.

.

TBC

* * *

Makasih sekali lagi untuk yang review aww aww sayang sama kalian.

Sejujurnya saya juga bingung ini termasuk genre fantasi atau drama. Jujur lagi saya plotnya berubah-ubah haha dan maaf kalau pendek sengaja kok hehe nanti chapter berikutnya pasti lebih panjang lagi~ dan maaf kalau ada typo karena lagi2 ngetik di hp

Tapi saya pastikan ini bukan fantasi sih jadi saya akan ubah genrenya menjadi drama saja. Karena well kurang cocok saja latarnya dengan genrenya nanti.

Sekian curcolnya,

Review please~ ^^


End file.
